juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Kili Surtr Muspelheim
Kili Surtr Muspelheim (キーリ・スルト・ムスペルヘイム, Kiri Suruto Musuperuheimu) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is the most dangerous among the Ds labeled as 'disasters' and the leader of the Sons of Muspell, a Dragon-worshiping cult. Although an antagonist at first, she joins forces with Yuu Mononobe and his friends on many occasions and eventually enrolls in Midgard upon being marked as one of Yuu's mates, becoming a member of Brynhildr Class. Appearance Kili is a beautiful young woman with long black hair, green eyes (red in the anime) and a bountiful bosom. Her dragon mark is located on the back of her right hand. When she was disguised as Honoka Tachikawa, her hair was done in two braids and she wore glasses, along with Midgard Academy's standard female uniform. In the light novels, she usually wears a short one-piece black dress, long black gloves and black high heels. In the anime however, her usual attire consists of a sleeveless black shirt, black shorts and long black gloves and boots. After officially enrolling into Midgard, she now wears the academy's uniform again. Personality When disguised as Honoka, Kili exhibited a quiet, shy and cheerful personality. However, upon revealing her true identity, she immediately displayed a ruthless and confident attitude, stopping at nothing to achieve her goals. Despite her cold and fierce exterior however, Kili was constantly in agony over what she was because of her unusual creation and would often feel hollow. Because of that, she treasures the bonds she makes with other people very much, evident by her fixation with Yuu and how she risked her life to save Jeanne Hortensia, her partner, from Kraken Zwei. She is also a kind person inside, as she did not hesitate to jump off a bridge to save a stray cat during the time of her first meeting with Yuu. Kili also enjoys teasing others very much, her usual target being Jeanne. Kili also tends to rely too much on her abilities in her everyday life, to the point that she found it difficult to live without them and was troubled upon learning that she would eventually lose them like all Ds. However, this appears to be no longer a problem for her after Volume 9, when she transformed into Yuu's kind. Kili appears to be a bit of a masochist, since she has stated that pain can sometimes become pleasure and felt extremely thrilled when Yuu stabbed her in their first fight, which is when she started falling for him. Background Kili was not born as a regular human, but was created by 'Black' Vritra through biogenic transmutation in order to serve as a relay for Vritra to control and restore Hekatonkheir, with the two traveling to keep spreading genes that would increase the birth of new Ds. One day before Hekatonkheir's attack at Yuu and Mitsuki Mononobe's hometown of Nanato City, Kili encountered Yuu when she jumped off a bridge to save a stray cat. When he approached her with the intent of helping her, Kili gave him the stray and warned him about Hekatonkheir's imminent approach before disappearing. Kili also witnessed Hekatonkheir's defeat at the hands of Yuu. Eventually, Kili became the leader of the Sons of Muspell, a Dragon-worshiping cult that performed acts of terrorism around the world. She clashed many times with NIFL troops and was documented to have killed thousands of people with her powers, leading to her being labelled as a 'disaster'. At some point in time, Kili discovered Tear Lightning and arrived just in time to save her from a Dragon-hating organization, but was unable to prevent the deaths of her parents. She proceeded to cremate her parents' corpses, persuading Tear that they were mere fakes, and convinced her to think of herself as a Dragon. By performing biogenic transmutation, she bestowed upon Tear her horns with the intent of using her as a weapon against 'Green' Yggdrasil. However, she was unable to finish the treatment as Tear was captured by NIFL and sent to Midgard after it was confirmed that 'Red' Basilisk was targeting her. In order to retrieve her, Kili disguised herself as Honoka Tachikawa and infiltrated Midgard as a new student. Plot Scarlet Innocent Kili made her first appearance in Volume 2 under the guise of Honoka Tachikawa, a transfer student that was brought to Midgard alongside Tear. Taking advantage of the fact that Tear didn't seem to recognize her, Kili decided to gather information about Midgard, running into Yuu in the process and establishing a friendly relationship with him. During practice with her classmates, Kili injured a girl who was badmouthing Tear, disguising the incident as merely a failure in transmutation. In the infirmary, she once again met with Yuu and was surprised when he called her his friend during their conversation. When Hekatonkheir attacked Midgard, Kili showed her true colors and attempted to retrieve Tear, who was protected by Lisa Highwalker. Before she had the chance to finish off Lisa, however, Yuu intervened. After confirming to Yuu that she was Kili, she engaged him in battle. Although she initially had the upper hand, Yuu overpowered her by using his Fafnir mode, stabbing Kili in the abdomen. Kili, however, used her biogenic transmutation to recover from the injury. Before they could resume the fight, Hekatonkheir started moving again. Kili attempted to persuade Tear to come with her once more, but was rejected. As she flew away, Yuu questioned her about what she was, with Kili replying that she would like for him to decide, before stating that they would meet again if he could repeat the miracle of three years ago. After Hekatonkheir's defeat, Kili remarked that it served her 'mother' right for interfering and stated that Yuu might be worthy enough to become her partner. Crimson Catastrophe During Midgard's operation against Basilisk in Volume 3, Kili was shown reviewing classified information taken from Midgard regarding Mitsuki Mononobe's ability to use antimatter, puzzled over the fact that she could use the sixth Authority, Code Sechs, without having defeated either Kraken first. However, she soon lost interest and began thinking about Yuu, stating her belief that he was 'Neun' and hoping that he would prove superior to Basilisk in caliber. After learning of Basilisk's defeat, Kili was delighted that Yuu succeeded. Shortly afterwards, however, Vritra performed biogenic transmutation on Kili's dragon mark, adjusting its wavelength to match that of 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr. Although the remodeling was painful, Kili remarked that she was now free, having lost her connection to Vritra, and decided to make use of the Principality of Erlia, the country that had petitioned for the human rights of Ds, stating that she looked forward to meeting with Yuu again. Spirit Howling Kili appeared in a press conference in Volume 4, having sought refuge in the Principality of Erlia, and requested for Ds to escort her to Midgard under the pretext that she could not trust NIFL. She met with Yuu and his classmates when they arrived at the royal palace, expressing her delight in seeing Yuu again. When Firill's parents left them alone, Kili was interrogated by Haruka Shinomiya about her reasons for seeking Midgard's protection and her relationship with Hekatonkheir, which she promised to explain after they left. After expressing her desire to go sightseeing the next day, since if she were to be attacked inside the castle, people would get caught in the crossfire, Kili left. Shortly afterwards, however, Kili showed up in Yuu's room, explaining that she had recently been attacked by Sleipnir and a tall man with a helmet, a confrontation which almost resulted in her death due to the mysterious man's abilities, which were similar to Yuu's Fafnir. Upon seeing that Yuu was reluctant to disclose his identity, Kili said that it didn't matter, as Yuu was the only one he trusted, and left after stating her belief that Yuu could protect her from any enemy. The next day, Kili joined Brynhildr Class in touring Erlia's sights, getting into a verbal spat with Lisa in the process. When Iris asked her if she considered herself a Dragon, Kili stated that she had left that answer to Yuu. After noticing killing intent directed towards them while visiting the Great Waterfall of Erlia, Kili talked with Yuu about their plan to deal with an attack. During their stroll through the town, Kili was separated from the rest and was attacked by Jeanne (who was cross-dressing as a man). She was soon joined by Yuu, and the two of them fought off Jeanne, who was then captured by Ariella Lu while fleeing. After they let her go, Kili expressed the desire to vaporize her, but let it go after Yuu's warning. During the royal ball, Kili took the chance to dance with Yuu and ask him about Hreidmar, the man that had almost killed her previously. When Yuu asked her in turn about her origins, Kili slipped away and promised to answer him later. When Yuu located her later in the courtyard, Kili danced with him again and revealed that she was created through biogenic transmutation by Vritra. Upon hearing Yuu's answer that he considered her a human due to the fact that he could kill her, Kili burst out laughing, stating that it was an answer very much like him, and thanked him. Their conversation was interrupted by Hreidmar's appearance, who engaged Yuu in battle. However, the appearance of 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr forced Hreidmar to retreat. After treating Yuu's injuries, Kili showed him her glowing dragon mark and asked him to protect her. Kili was left under Firill's protection while the rest of the Dragon Subjugation Squad engaged Hraesvelgr. However, they were unable to harm the Dragon and were immobilized by its Ether Wind. Resigning herself, Kili surrendered to Hraesvelgr, but was surprised when the Dragon abruptly rejected her, setting its sights on Firill. After Hraesvelgr consumed Albert Crest's soul and retreated, Kili noted that an imitation like her could not become a Dragon and called herself worthless while laughing. When Firill's dragon mark started changing color, Kili appeared before her and Yuu, explaining that her dragon mark had been modified to match Hraesvelgr's wavelength, which was why Hraesvelgr targeted her at first. Upon hearing that Yuu still had a way to fight the Dragon, Kili asked him why he didn't use it during her crisis. When Yuu answered that it was because the cost was great, Kili said that it was logical that he didn't use it then, but ridiculed him for his belief that death was better than becoming a Dragon. After he declared that they were the ones to decide what was important to them, Kili apologized, stating that she was a bit miffed that he didn't try as hard in her situation as he was trying now, and expressed her belief that Yuu would surely become the existence she hoped for before leaving. While Yuu and the Dragon Subjugation Squad fought Hraesvelgr, Kili observed them and captured Jeanne when the latter attempted to snipe Firill. Following Hraesvelgr's destruction, Kili asked Jeanne about the true identity of Hreidmar, confirming that she had seen its true form. After noting that Jeanne would probably get killed for that discovery, Kili suggested that they cooperate in order to protect Yuu from his foes. She then proceeded to escape from Erlia along with Jeanne. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, Kili and Jeanne were trying to break into one of NIFL's bases in Western Europe in order to discover more information about Hreidmar, getting into an argument in the process. After Kili used her powers to make them temoparily invisible and Jeanne unlocked the door, the two of them entered the base and started searching around. During their search, Kili was surprised to find out that Hekatonkheir had revived in Japan and was heading towards Yggdrasil's location, calling it extremely valuable information. Kili was later seen inspecting the area where Yggdrasil and Hekatonkheir battled alongside Jeanne. When Jeanne suggested that they should break into another NIFL base to find out what happened, Kili deemed it unnecessary, stating that what was important was whether Yggdrasil was destroyed or not. While staying in a hotel in Germany, Kili informed Jeanne that Yggdrasil had appeared in Midgard, laughing when she became flustered over Yuu's condition. Upon hearing that Yggdrasil had reappeared in Japan's Mount Fuji, Kili confidently stated that this was probably its main body, remarking that it was an interesting coincidence that Hekatonkheir's first confirmed location was also in this country. Afterwards, Kili announced that their next destination was Japan, claiming that she had to be present for the events that would unfold there in order to become an existence worthy of Yuu. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Kili broke into Asgard's First Laboratory in Japan alongside Jeanne, looking for clues about Hreidmar. During their escape, Kili and Jeanne encountered Yuu and his friends, but were forced to leave shortly afterwards due to the presence of security. While resting at a hotel prepared by the Sons of Muspell, Kili expressed her desire to speak with Yuu and Tear to Jeanne about Yggdrasil, but was surprised when the latter pointed out that she was making a gentle expression while taking about Tear. During Brynhildr Class' visit to an amusement park, Kili had Jeanne abduct and bring Tear before her. Kili proceeded to inform Tear that Yggdrasil could only be defeated if Tear was willing to forsake her human identity. She then explained that Tear's horns were the trump card Kili had bestowed upon her for the purpose of taking down Yggdrasil, but a final adjustment had to be made in order for the horns to function properly. When Tear showed reluctance, Kili reassured her that she would not force her, quoting Yuu's words that the way one lives their life is more important than what they are. After Yuu and Jeanne joined them, Kili stated to Yuu that Brynhildr Class' plan against Yggdrasil was bound to fail, explaining how Vritra disappeared in order to hide from Yggdrasil, her natural predator, and the fact that Hekatonkheir was a construct created by Vritra. Before leaving, she advised Yuu to be careful of director Kenya Miyazawa, as several areas within the laboratory were only accessible to him. While the Dragon Subjugation Squad was engaging Yggdrasil, Kili appeared before everyone, complaining about the fact that Yuu was battling the Dragon despite her attempts to dissuade him. She proceeded to reveal that Yggdrasil had captured Vritra and was using her as a source of power in order to accelerate its growth, making a battle of attrition futile. Upon finding out that Yuu was targeted by Yggdrasil, Kili expressed her satisfaction that she was correct in choosing him and joined Brynhildr Class in attacking the Dragon. When Tear expressed her wish to have the final treatment on her horns performed, Kili consented, preventing Yuu from intervening. After the treatment was complete, Kili joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad in assaulting Yggdrasil and bore witness as Tear became the new core of Yggdrasil. Following the conclusion of the battle, Kili accompanied Brynhildr Class back to the lab in order to meet with Jeanne, reassuring everyone that Tear would be fine. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, Kili was urged by Yuu to leave the scene of the destroyed Asgard lab since NIFL troops were present. Kili complied, thanking Yuu and promising to meet him again soon. While tracing Jeanne's whereabouts, Kili came across Kraken Zwei, who had just fended off Sleipnir's assault and was carrying an unconscious Jeanne with her. After a short battle, Kili was successful in retrieving Jeanne, but not without suffering multiple wounds that pushed her biogenic transmutation to its limits. Following a report by the Sons of Muspell that Yuu was in Nanato City, Kili headed towards the place of their first meeting, where she collapsed from exhaustion. Shortly afterwards, she was found by Yuu and lost consciousness at that point. She was then brought to Mitsuki’s house to recover alongside Jeanne. Upon waking up, Kili was surprised to find out that Yuu was now able to recall their first meeting. She then proceeded to recount her encounter with Kraken Zwei and was shocked to see that her dragon mark had started changing color. She was further shocked when she noticed that her mother, 'Black' Vritra, was present. When Brynhildr Class headed out to confront Kraken Zwei, Kili stayed behind with Lisa, Tear, Firill, the unconscious Jeanne and Vritra, asking Yuu if he would sincerely protect her this time, showing joy when he resolutely stated that he would. While waiting for the results of the battle, Kili questioned Vritra about her plan, stating that it was unneeded since Tear and Yuu were present, and expressed her firm belief that Yuu was Neun. When Vritra brought her dragon stand-in forth, Kili attempted to attack it without success. After Tear and Firill left in order to chase after Vritra, Kili asked Lisa if she wasn't afraid of her after she almost killed her last time. When Lisa responded that she wasn't and expressed her resolute intent to protect her from any foe, Kili called her arrogant. After a while, Kili asked Lisa if she loved Yuu. Upon hearing Lisa's flustered response, Kili declared that she needed Yuu more than anyone else in order for her life to have meaning, expressing her desire to have her dragon mark be colored in Yuu's color. At that moment, the unconscious Jeanne woke up, with Kili summarizing the recent events to her. She was very surprised, however, when Jeanne declared that Kraken Zwei was human. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, following Jeanne's declaration that Kraken Zwei was human, Kili and Lisa proceeded to rendezvous with Yuu and the rest of Brynhildr Class in a mountain villa in order to evade NIFL, with Kili taking the role of supervising the restrained Vritra. During the examination of everyone's dragon marks, Kili's mark was revealed to have changed color completely. After intruders were spotted approaching the villa, Kili volunteered to aid Yuu in intercepting them, forming a team with Jeanne and Lisa. While Yuu engaged Hreidmar, Kili and the other two girls dealt with the humanoid drones. Following the destruction of the mountain villa, Kili joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a volcanic crater lake in order to plan for the operation against Kraken Zwei. During the battle against the hybrid, Kili stayed in the rear with Ariella, Ren, Vritra and the unconscious Mitsuki. Following the conclusion of the battle, Kili joined everyone in returning to Midgard, revealing to a surprised Yuu that she was among the Ds which he had marked as his mates, much to her joy. When she attempted to break the window separating her and Yuu in order to touch him and become his true mate, she was warned by Mitsuki to restrain herself and not cause trouble. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Kili was among the girls who spoke to Yuu via terminal, warning him that her patience was reaching its limit, but promised to wait a while longer, stating that she had already decided long ago that she wished to become his mate. Afterwards, their discussion shifted to Tear, with Kili informing Yuu that Tear had been in low spirits lately and she had seen her discussing with Vritra. Kili then warned Yuu that he was becoming distant from everyone because of his confinement and expressed her distrust of Charlotte, stating that Yuu knew too little about her. However, she then expressed her confidence in Yuu not being swayed by others before handing the terminal back to Mitsuki. During NIFL's attempt to invade Midgard under the pretext of an inspection, Kili was led to Charlotte's underground cottage alongside the girls of Brynhildr Class, Jeanne, Vritra and Shion by Haruka in order to hide everyone from NIFL. Upon noticing Yuu, Kili attempted to touch him, but was restrained by Mitsuki and consented in waiting. After Yuu changed Mitsuki into his kind, Kili disregarded the arrangements everyone had agreed upon and visited Yuu's room that night, transmuting a sleeping gas to prevent the other occupants from waking up. She then proceeded to attack the sleeping Yuu, who woke up by sensing her killing intent, and announced her intent to become Yuu's mate, stating that she would force her way out of Midgard if she ever needed to leave. When Yuu protested, Kili responded that he should never take his eyes off her then and make her his before kissing him. After her transformation was complete, Kili attempted to take things further, asking Yuu to make a baby with her, but was interrupted by Ariella's arrival, which forced her to take her leave. Following the destruction of Midgardsormr's final defensive line, Kili was tasked with guarding the entrances to the cavern alongside Yuu, Jeanne and Ariella, asking Yuu to reward her later on for her services. When everyone prepared to head out to confront NIFL and rescue Ariella, Kili also joined them, despite her lack of motivation. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Kili joined Brynhildr Class, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra in making their way to Charlotte's office in order to protect her from NIFL's forces, assuring everyone that they would arrive before Ariella. When Tear used her powers to open the partition blocking their way, Kili praised her, but was displeased when Lisa intervened. She was then approached by Yuu, who stated that she wouldn't be able to win against Lisa, before asking her for the reason that led her to murder Tear's parents. Kili proceeded to reveal to a surprised Yuu that Tear's parents had attempted to sell her off and were killed during Kili's attempt to save Tear from a dragon-hating organization which had tracked her down. When Yuu asked her if she had told this to Tear, Kili responded that she hadn't as she didn't wish to sully Tear's memories of her parents. After hearing that, Yuu encouraged Kili to try and get closer to Tear much to her embarrassment. Upon arriving at Charlotte's office and seeing that she had made NIFL's troops fight among themselves, Kili sarcastically called her actions cruel. However, upon being asked whether she feared Charlotte alongside the rest of the girls, Kili responded that, as Yuu's mate, she had no reason to fear a fellow Dragon. After receiving information that Ariella was approaching from underground along with Sleipnir, Kili joined Yuu, Mitsuki, Iris, Tear and Ren in intercepting them, surprising Yuu when she suggested neutralizing their foes instead of killing them as she would usually say. Kili was then placed in the vanguard alongside Yuu, embarrassing him when she mentioned her attempt to seduce him before. When Yuu stated that Vritra did not believe he was Neun, Kili dismissed her mother's words and boldly asked Yuu to make babies with her, passing it off as a way to create more antibodies against the Ninth True Dragon. At that moment, Ariella arrived, accompanied by Sleipnir, marking the start of the battle. Although their abnormal abilities made things hard for Kili and the rest, they were eventually able to defeat Ariella and Sleipnir thanks to Yuu's newfound ability to share thoughts and feelings with his mates. Following Ariella's transformation into Yuu's kind and Sleipnir's neutralization, Kili joined everyone in heading to the surface, where they were shocked to see that a blood mist had enveloped Midgard and had rendered everyone unconscious. After coming across Mica, who explained that the mist was a result of Charlotte losing control of her Authority, everyone rushed to the front gate after hearing the sound of an explosion, where they encountered Major Loki Jotunheim. Following a brief discussion between him and Yuu, Kili and the rest of the girls were urged by Yuu to flee due to Loki’s ability to kill anyone by thought alone. Kili complied, but yelled to Yuu that he wasn't allowed to die. At some point, Kili separated from the rest of the girls and found the fatally wounded Loki, using her biogenic transmutation to heal him. When Loki questioned her on why she did so, Kili responded that it was to prevent the memory of his death from becoming the most important thing in Yuu's heart, before taking her leave. Following the conclusion of this incident, Kili interrupted the tender moment between Yuu and Ariella in the bath as payback for Ariella interrupting her attempt to seduce Yuu before. After Charlotte, Shion, Jeanne and Tear expressed their desire to enter the bath, Kili announced her intent to do so as well. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Kili moved to Mitsuki's quarters alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, Vritra, Shion and Jeanne, stating that she wouldn't let any other girl get close to Yuu, prompting Lisa to scold her, until their argument was interrupted by Firill. Afterwards, she participated in a game as a team with Vritra in order to decide who would get the room next to Yuu's, although she was swiftly eliminated like the rest. The following day, Kili was introduced to the school assembly, where she declared to everyone that Yuu was hers, prompting Mitsuki to punish her by having her write even more repentance essays. She was then placed in Brynhildr Class alongside Vritra, Jeanne and Shion, where she insisted that she wished to sit behind Iris in order to be close to Yuu. However, after Haruka threatened to have her write even more repentance essays, Kili was forced to sit on the front row. After Charlotte announced her intent to hold a festival and Brynhildr Class decided to participate by helping with Haruka's yakisoba stall, Kili joined the rest of the class in learning how to prepare yakisoba during their barbecue beach party. However, due to Yuu and Shion's misleading conversation, Kili and Jeanne were both convinced that Yuu had a fetish for breasts. During the festival, Kili and Ariella competed in a ring tossing game in order to decide who would accompany Yuu in touring the stalls. However, due to their skills being equal, the game ended with no winner and the two of them were forced to return back to the yakisoba stall for their shift. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after Vritra reluctantly admitted to Brynhildr Class that Yuu was undoubtedly the Ninth Counterdragon, Kili stated that she must have had a good reason to assert it so strongly. After hearing the whole story from Yuu about Mitsuki being the host of the Ninth True Dragon, Kili agreed to watch over her alongside the rest of her classmates, leaving the first shift to Iris. Following the urgent notification about the emergence of 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut, Kili joined the entirety of Midgard's student body in lending their dark matter to Yuu in order to allow him to construct Marduk. Following the completion of the battleship, Kili boarded it alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and Haruka in order to head to Bahamut's location. Shortly before the operation's start, Kili was assigned to be Iris' guardian during the battle by Haruka. Despite her initial reluctance, she quickly capitulated to Iris' enthusiasm. While discussing with Iris and Yuu about the upcoming battle, Kili insisted that it wasn't enough for her to merely try her hardest, prompting Iris to comment that she was similar to Yuu. Although happy for the comparison, Kili was greatly puzzled as to why Iris was so enthusiastic about this. Upon witnessing Bahamut, Kili hypothesized that perhaps Earth was particularly attractive to True Dragons for some reason while talking with Yuu and Iris. During the battle, Kili urged Iris to calm down before attacking, but was shocked when her Catastrophe proved to be incapable of vanquishing Bahamut due to its lack of output. As a result, Brynhildr Class was forced to retreat. During the second battle, Kili provided assistance by cloaking the ship through light refraction, although Bahamut was able to spot Marduk. Despite unexpected intervention from the Sixth True Dragon, 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep, Brynhildr Class succeeded in destroying both True Dragons with Shion's Antimatter and Iris' Catastrophe. However, the ninth calamity's darkness, which was spreading from Bahamut's trail, attempted to consume Kili and everyone else shortly afterwards, only to be absorbed by Mitsuki through the use of Code Neun. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: As a D, Kili has the power to generate and manipulate dark matter at will, being especially proficient at transmuting it into flames, which she uses to incinerate objects from afar, alter the trajectory of energy shots with a heat barrier and even render herself invisible by refracting light for a small period of time. *'Muspelheim': Kili creates numerous small spheres of dark matter which project thermal energy, creating a field which incinerates anything that comes within its bounds. Kili can shrink the field in order to increase the volume of dark matter and make it harder to be blown away by other substances. *'Laevateinn': Kili generates a large flash of scarlet light which can be swung down like a sword, incinerating everything in its path. *'Biogenic Transmutation': Kili is capable of using a limited form of biogenic transmutation by using herself as a blueprint, thus allowing her to manipulate organic matter, a complex task thought to be impossible for normal Ds due to the processing power required. She has been shown to use this ability for mending her wounds or altering her appearance. However, biogenic transmutation places a heavy strain on her mind, thus making it impossible to be used continuously. Furthermore, when healing other people, she is unable to perfectly recreate their organs or limbs (since technically, what she is doing is overwriting wounds with copies of her own tissue rather than actually healing them), hence transplant rejection is a risk. *'Flight': Kili is capable of flying by transmuting flames to propel herself like a rocket. Ether Wind: In Volume 13 Kili was given part of Code Drei by Yuu to help combat 'True Obliteration' Ragnarok. This enables her to generate golden particles that are able to manifest the souls of sentient organisms and can also be used to immobilize living beings by transmuting his dark matter into Ether Wind. Kili is able to fully utilize Ether Wind by materializing her spirit to envelop her body and allowing her to move her body using her mind only. In this state, Kili becomes impervious to any form of physical interference and her reaction time and reflexes are heightened since the process of transmitting orders from the brain to the muscles is skipped. In Volume 13 she shows the ability to form weapons using Ether Wind much like a Fictional Armament. Code Lost: In Volume 10, Kili acquired a part of Code Lost after Yuu split the scrapped Authority between his mates. Code Neun: As one of Yuu's mates, Kili possesses his Authority, Code Neun. While the nature of the Authority and its full capabilities are unknown, it was shown to be capable of supressing the Ninth True Dragon's End Matter. Relationships Yuu Mononobe Kili first met Yuu three years before the start of the series when he rushed to her aid after she jumped off a bridge to save a stray cat. After Yuu defeated her in combat during Hekatonkheir's assault on Midgard, she developed feelings for him, which bordered on obsessive love. She would often flirt with him and tease him during their subsequent meetings, further showcasing her feelings. She once stated to Lisa that she wished to be dyed in his color and that her existence would only have meaning if he chose her. When she was marked by Yuu as a mate, she was overjoyed and wished to come into contact with him immediately in order to become his true mate. Kili did not hesitate to disregard the order the girls had decided beforehand to approach Yuu and even offered herself completely to him after kissing him to become the same kind as him, showing how much she desires him. Since then, she has been keen on having a baby with him, excusing it as a way to create more antibodies against the ninth calamity. Tear Lightning Kili was the one who rescued Tear from the Dragon-hating organization that killed her parents (although Tear believed it was Kili who killed them) and brainwashed her into regarding herself as a Dragon. Although it was not evident at first, Kili had grown to care for Tear and was hurt when Tear refused to come with her. When Tear was distraught over the thought of having to become a Dragon in order to defeat Yggdrasil, Kili comforted her by using Yuu's statement of 'how one lives their life is more important than what they are'. In order to protect Tear, Kili chose not to disclose the truth behind her parents' death and their desire to sell her off once again, further proving how much she values Tear. Lisa Highwalker Kili at first had a cold relationship with Lisa ever since she invaded Midgard and left her injured. However, she admitted once that she felt envious of how close Lisa and everyone were and expresssed her desire to become part of their group. After developing a closer relationship with the entirety of Brynhildr Class, Kili has been shown to enjoy poking fun at Lisa, such as irritating her by pretending to get out of line and teasing her about her own feelings for Yuu. Kili has also exhibited jealousy over Lisa and Tear's close relationship. Ariella Lu Kili developed a rivalry with Ariella ever since she interrupted her moment with Yuu, which led to Kili doing the same to Ariella while she was sharing a moment with him. The two have shown to be fiercely competitive against each other, especially regarding Yuu, as seen when they kept on playing ring toss even when it constantly ended in a tie in an attempt to decide who would accompany Yuu during the festival. Jeanne Hortensia Kili and Jeanne became allies in order to unveil the mysteries behind Hreidmar after Hraesvelgr's defeat in the Principality of Erlia. Although Kili enjoys teasing Jeanne about her feelings for Yuu and about her hiding her real gender, she also cares very much for her, evident by the fact she went against Kraken Zwei to save Jeanne. 'Black' Vritra Kili's 'mother', who created her using her abilities. Although the two seemed to be rather distant, Kili has been shown to greatly enjoy teasing Vritra when her abilities were restrained. Their relationship appears to have become significantly closer ever since the two of them moved to Midgard. Trivia *Kili's middle name, Surtr, is derived from the giant Surtr which rules Muspelheim in Norse Mythology, while her last name is derived from one of the Nine Worlds in Norse Mythology, Muspelheim, the realm of fire, an allusion to her fire-based powers. *In the anime adaptation, Kili tends to snap her fingers whenever she uses her powers. *Kili is one of the only four girls to have kissed Yuu on the lips so far. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females